Plus One
by thequillofimagination
Summary: Lily has just received news of Petunia's engagement, and is most definitely not looking forward to it. Maybe the idea of taking a plus one will cheer her up.


Lily Evans was sat in the Heads' common room, staring into the fire. It was nearly four in the morning, and in her hand she was clutching a crumpled letter. Her face was tear-stained, and she had been sat there for hours.

The Heads' common room door creaked open, and James Potter stumbled through the door, snapping Lily out of her reverie.

'Oh, hi James.' She smiled weakly at him, and he grinned back.

'Up this early, Evans? What happened to 'If you disturb me between eleven at night and six in the morning, I'll hex you into next Wednesday'?' Lily chuckled half-heartedly.

'That still applies, you know. And anyway, you're one to talk. Where have you been?'. James looked at the floor.

'It's a full moon tonight, so...' Lily nodded in comprehension. She'd known about Remus's lycanthropy since second year, but had only told him that she knew in fifth year, when they became prefects, because he kept struggling to find excuses not to patrol at full moons.

'How was it tonight?' James shrugged, looking back up at her.

'Pretty much the same as always. We- Lily, have you been crying?' Lily cringed.

'Just a little bit.' James sat next to her.

'What's wrong?' When she shrugged, he frowned at her. 'You can tell me, you know. This isn't stupid, fifth year Potter, your arch nemesis,' he winked. 'It's responsible, mature-' Lily laughed.

'Mature? Really?' James pulled a face.

'Well, more mature anyway. What I'm saying is I'm your friend now, so go ahead, spill.' He stared at her, one eyebrow raised, waiting. She sighed. There was no way that she could refuse those eyes.

'Well, okay... My sister just got engaged.' James looked at her confusedly.

'Why did that make you cry? Is it some weird emotional girl thing?' Lily laughed again.

'Not exactly. You know that my sister and I aren't exactly the closest, right?' James nodded. Sharing the Heads' area meant that they got to know each other pretty well. 'She doesn't want me as bridesmaid at her wedding. In fact, she says that she doesn't want me there at all, but Mum's making her invite me.' James sat in silence for a moment. He had no siblings, but he couldn't imagine someone who was family not inviting him to their wedding. James shuffled closer to Lily and gave her an awkward hug.

'It's okay, Lily. It's alright.' She smiled weakly at him.

'Thanks, James. I just- I'm really not looking forward to it. _And _I have to meet him first, which will likely be torture, because Tuney won't have said anything nice about me. And my mum has already met him, so I'll just be like the odd one out.' James took a deep breath and decided to take a chance.

'Well, Lily, if you like...' She looked up at him. 'Maybe I could meet him with you.' She looked confused.

'But why would you do that? Petunia won't want any of my 'freaky' friends to meet her precious _Vernon._' James snorted.

'His name's Vernon?' Lily threw him a look. 'Right. So what I meant, is if you can take a plus one or something to the wedding or whatever...' He ran his hand through his hair. 'I just thought it might help if you weren't the odd one out.' She stared at him, comprehension dawning on her face.

'Oh, er...'

'I mean, obviously if you don't want to, it's fine, I just thought it might help, it was just an idea and-'

'James.' He stopped babbling. 'Are you... asking me out?' He looked away. 'James?'

'Well, maybe just a little.' He started to stand up. 'I'm just going to go to bed now.' She caught his hand.

'Wait. I think that it would be nice.' James' eyebrows shot up.

'Really? You want me to go to your sister's wedding with you?' Lily grinned.

'Don't forget meeting Vernon. I'm not doing that alone.' James looked stunned.

'You want me... to go with you... to _two_ events ?'

'I prefer to think of them as dates. And I don't want you to go on two dates with me.' James' face fell.

'Then why-'

'I think that before you meet my family, you should take me on a few other dates first.' She got up. 'Well, I'm off to bed. We've only got a few hours 'til breakfast. See you later, James.' He stayed stock still, and looked as though he were in in shock. Lily smiled and walked into her room. When her door shut, James shook himself out of his stupor.

'Lily Evans... wants to go on multiple dates... with me?' He shook his head. 'I must have hit my head.'


End file.
